Home Alone?
by imasmurf93
Summary: Kuki is left to stay by herself overnight, but after it gets dark she starts to get freaked out...three guesses who she calls
1. Chapter 1

"Okay honey I've left your meal in the oven, take in off in a half hour. Your Aunt Mae should be here in the morning." Genki said as she put on her coat.

Kuki nodded. Her mother and father were going to Niagara Falls for their anniversary. They had sent Mushi to stay over at Sandy's, leaving Kuki in the house on her own for the first time.

Genki smiled and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.  
"I've left phone numbers on the side if you need anything."

Kuki nodded and hugged her mother.  
"Don't worry mum," She chuckled. "I'll be fine. Have fun."

"Genki, hurry up, we're on a schedule here." Kani shouted, he'd just finished packing the car.  
He power walked up to the doorway and hugged Kuki tightly.

"Bye dad." She smiled.

With a big grin, Kuki waved to her parents as she watched them drive away. She sighed happily as she closed the door and turned to gaze around the house, listening to the silence and seeing the emptiness of the house.

"Weeeeeeeeee!" Kuki burst out with a cheerful scream. Singing a playful chant. "Get a night alone! No bed 'til I want!"

She charged around the house, playing with rainbow monkeys, dancing, simply running around. She slowed down and calmed a little when she was so tired she was panting for air.  
Walking into the kitchen Kuki peeked onto the oven, roast chicken. Kuki wrinkled her nose, she wasn't really hungry. She turned off the oven and walked out into the living room.

Kuki switched on the television and began channel flicking. She finally found a channel with a rainbow monkey marathon of films. With a smile she grabbed the throw rug over the couch and pulled it over herself, getting comfortable for a relaxing time in front of the TV, usually she would be disturbed by someone wanting to watch something else or someone sitting and talking over it throughout.

After about another hour it was beginning to get dark, Kuki looked out of the window and smirked to herself, feeling grown up for being in the house on her own at this time. With a sigh she lay back on the couch and continued to watch the film.  
It was getting late and the movies were starting to get scary. Kuki slowly pulled the blanket up higher up to her nose as she watched it.

Just as the rainbow monkey mystery machine pulled up outside the haunted house, Kuki's front doorbell rang, making her jump. She stood up and walked to her hallway. Slowly opening the door, she peeked out of the crack.

"Hello there sweetie." A man aged around mid to late twenties smiled.  
His hair was shaved short and dark brown. His was medium height and a skinny build.

Kuki smiled politely.  
"Is your mommy or daddy in?" The man asked.

Kuki shrugged. "M...My dads just gone to the store and my mom's in the bathroom."

The man glanced at her like he didn't believe her but said no more about it.  
He simply handed her a card. "Well, I'm Neil from StickyWindows, when your mom or dad have time, can you give them this?"

"Sure." Kuki replied, closing the door.

She sighed heavily and walked upstairs, deciding to have a nice long bubble bath.

A relaxing soak in the bath and soft music to go with it, Kuki sighed in content. But a loud noise made her jump. She waited, another loud noise outside followed, she was scared. She jumped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself and went downstairs to the phone, picking up the note of emergency numbers that her mother had left, she put them to the aside and dialled the number that she has in mind.  
Lifting the receiver to her ear Kuki listened to the ringing of the phone.

"Hello?" A voice panted.

"Numbuh 4?" Kuki squeaked.

Wally gasped and caught his breath then carried on. "Numbuh 3, what's up?"

"I'm in my house and I think someone's outside, I'm scared." She whimpered.

Wally sighed. "I've just got in from soccer practice."

"Pleeeeease Wally! I'm scaaaaaared!" Kuki whined.

Wally groaned. "Fine, I'll be right there."  
With that, Wally put down the phone.

Kuki put down the receiver and sat in a ball on the couch, nervously glancing around the room.

Around fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. Kuki stood up and ran to the door, opening a fraction and looking through the gap.  
In front of her she saw a blonde, floppy haired boy, wearing an orange hooded sweater and an annoyed expression.

"Wally come in!" Kuki squeaked.

She opened the door and pulled him into a tight hug.

He chocked under her grip. "Ku...Kuki...air!"

"Oopsie, sorry." Kuki replied. She closed the door immediately and bolted all of the locks.

"What's going on?" Wally asked in confusion.

"My mum and dad have gone out and I'm really freaked out." Kuki replied, her bottom lip quivering.

Wally gave a heaved sigh.  
"I guess I could stay until they get back."

"They aren't coming back for two weeks." Kuki replied.

Wally stared at her. "What?"

"Aunt Mae's coming in the morning, she couldn't make it tonight." Kuki replied timidly.

Wally shuffled thoughtfully. "Couldn't you ask Numbuh five to come for a sleepover or something?"

Kuki shook her head. "She's got a gig in California."

"Well why don't we go to the treehouse, would you feel better there."

Kuki shook her head hastily. "Noo! I'm not going out there! It's daaark!"

Wally sighed. "Well, I guess I could...sleep on the sofa or something."

Kuki jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you! Oh Thank you Numbuh 4! I really don't want to be alone!"

"Yeah...sure." Wally sighed. The things that he put himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I'm going to bed." Kuki yawned, stretching after the DVD marathon that they'd just sat through.

"I'll just...stay down here." Wally sighed, beginning to plump the cushions on the sofa and pull straighten out the blanket that Kuki had on her lap as they sat and watched the TV.

Kuki stopped in the hallway and spun around. "...But I don't want to go upstairs alone!" She whimpered.

Wally looked up and sighed. "Fine."  
He walked over to the hallway where Kuki smiled and began to walk upstairs slowly. Wally walked behind her and stopped as they reached the top of the stairs. Kuki skipped into her room and dived into her bed. Wally stood in her doorway and watched as she got herself comfortable.

Wally sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning against the doorway.

"Well you're in bed, nothing to scare you now, goodnight." He said, flicking off her light, then mumbling to himself. "Jeez I feel like my mum with Joey."

"No! Wait!" Kuki squeaked. Wally restrained a growl and turned to face her. _Now What?_

Kuki saw his irritated expression and hid half of her face under her blanket as she said with embarrassment. "I...I don't want to be alone in the dark."

Wally heaved a sigh and walked in. Sitting cross legged on the floor next to her bed. "Fine, I'll sit here until you fall asleep."

Kuki beamed. "Thankyou."  
She smiled as she buried her head in her pillow.  
Wally watched her and rested his head against the bedside cabinet. Bringing his knees to his chest.

"Wally?" Kuki muttered.

Wally glanced over at her. "What?"

"What time is it?" Kuki asked.

Wally shrugged and looked at Kuki's rainbow monkey clock on the wall. "11:15."  
He sat for a few minutes, Wally glanced up at Kuki to see her eyes closed, she looked so peaceful. He gave a small smile as he stood up and went to walk out.

"Wally?" Kuki sighed sleepily.

Wally turned to look at her, he thought she was asleep. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to get a drink?" She asked.

He stood in the doorway. "Uh, sure."

"Can you bring up some water?" Kuki asked.

Wally sighed. "Okay."

He walked downstairs and went to the cupboard. He'd been in Kuki's house enough times to know where everything was. Due to his size he had to climb on the counter to reach the glasses in the cupboard. As he opened the cupboard and pulled out a glass he heard a noise from outside. He pulled back and looked out of the window. Seeing nothing he jumped down and walked over to the fridge and pressing the glass against the lever to make the water run out. Hearing another bump outside he spun his head to look. He watched until his hand suddenly felt cold. He looked down at his hand to see that the glass had overfilled and the water had gone over the rim and all onto the floor.

"Crud." He sighed, placing the glass on the side and walking to the sink to get some kitchen roll. He tore some off and placed it onto the water. Wiping it up. Wally then stood up and threw the towel in the trash and picked up the glass. He walked to the window and glanced out before turning and walking upstairs.

"Wall, is that you?" Kuki squeaked, half hiding her face as she stared at the silhouette coming up the stairs.

"Who else is it gonna be?" Wally sighed as he walked into her room.

Kuki smiled. "Oh, I just got kind of freaked out cause I thought I heard something."

Wally thought about the noise he'd heard but decided not to mention it so not to scare her.  
"Na, it was just me." He smiled, handing her the drink.

She took a sip, then placed the glass on the cabinet next to her bed. She then smiled and lay back in her bed. Wally went and sat back down on the floor. He rested his head on the cabinet once more and slowly felt himself dozing off.

"Wally?...Wally." Kuki said, patting him when she didn't get an answer, he jumped and looked up at her.

"It can't be comfortable down there." She stated.

Wally looked up at her in confusion, then understood where she was headed. "No, I'm fine."

"Come sit up here, there's room." Kuki smiled.

Wally thought, then stood up and perched on the end of the bed.  
He watched as Kuki relaxed and slowly fell asleep. Wally considered going downstairs to sleep on the sofa, but decided against it as Kuki was bound to wake up again.  
He moved back on the bed and rested his head against the wall.

A loud bang made him jump and woke Kuki up.  
"Wally! What was that?" She asked.

Wally stared out of Kuki's room. "I...I don't know. Stay here."  
He stood up and walked out.  
Slowly, he walked down the stairs. Hearing nothing, he walked into the kitchen. Looking around before snapping the light on. He looked around again and saw nothing. Walking to the window which was now open, he looked at it in confusion and closed it.

Suddenly hearing Kuki's scream, he ran upstairs to see a figure dressed in black walking into Kuki's room.  
He ran towards the man but the door closed suddenly.  
Wally banged on it with his fist, twisting the doorknob frantically.  
He heard banging and thudding behind the door and tried harder to get in.  
"Kuki? Kuki!" He called. "Let me in!"

It suddenly went silent.  
Wally panted in a frenzy, he tried again on the doorknob.  
He heard footsteps coming towards the door and stepped back. There was a click of the lock, Wally didn't waste time, he slammed the door open. Knocking..._Kuki_ to the ground?  
He ran to her side and helped her up.

"What happened? What's going on?" He asked.

Kuki stared at him. "I...I think we had a burglar."  
She looked at the floor where a man dressed in black lay on the floor in a daze.  
Wally looked at him and slowly walked to him, crouching down next to him and pulling off his bacalva to reveal shaved, dark brown hair.

Kuki gasped. "It's the Stickywindows man!"

Wally looked back at him. "I guess I'd better call the cops."

Kuki nodded. "I want to stay with you!"  
She followed him downstairs to the phone where he dialed 911 and placed the reciever to his ear.

"Police please...yeah, this is 312 roots avenue, we've got a burglar in the house...no it's okay my friends knocked him out...okay...thankyou." Wally said, then put the phone down. "They're on their way."

Kuki nodded.  
The police turned up in no time and took the man away. "  
The policeman smiled to them "Are you kids going to be okay?"  
Wally nodded. "Yeah, we'll be fine, thanks."  
The policeman smiled and walked out.

Wally sighed as he locked the door, Kuki was sat on the second stair looking up at him, she gave a yawn.

"I'm going to bed." She sighed dreamily.

Wally smiled. "okay, night."

She stared at him. "...but...you're not coming up with me?"

Wally sighed. "Sure."

He followed her upstairs and once again she lay in her bed and got comfy.  
"Do you want to lie here?" She asked.

Wally did so, he lay on the edge of the bed next to Kuki. She smiled at him.  
Wally chuckled. "I had no idea you were tough enough to knock that guy out."

Kuki smiled. "That's because you never give me time to stand up for myself, you always get there first."

Wally grinned at her.  
Kuki gave a yawn and her eyes slowly closed. Wally stared at her and blinked a few times, he sighed.

"Wally?" Kuki muttered, half asleep.

"What?" Wally asked, in a similar state.

"...nothing." Kuki replied, drifting to sleep.

_End_

**A/N: I know I'm sorry, the story got bad and the ending was terrible but I hope you enjoyed it anyway :-)**


End file.
